My Pup-house is Your Pup-house
My Pup-House is Your Pup-House is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After Bright Eyes' House is washed down by a recent flood, She stays at Igor's until Her pup house is repaired. Plot Part One (Inside the Pound building, Bright Eyes, Igor, Vigor, Bigor, Whopper, Chew Chew, Precious, Twitchia, Gordon, Worry Wart, and Cooler and Nose Marie's children are watching a TV Show.) Announcer on TV: Stay tuned next week for another exciting episode of My Dad, the Ninja! Coming up next, it's another episode of The Adventures of Captain Canine, only on DOGTV. But first, a breaking weather story. Gordon: Aw! I'd wish they get on with my favorite show. Announcer on TV: The forecast calls for heavy rain. A flood advisory has been issued for the entire community of Poundsville until 4 PM tomorrow. All residents are advised to stay off of flooded roads and evacuate in case the situation worsens. And now, The Adventures of Captain Canine! Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! I hope our doghouses don't get flooded away. (Tony and Cooler head to the headquarters.) Jewel: Where are you going, Uncle Tony? Tony: Your father and I are heading toward our headquarters to close the drain. The weather forecast calls for heavy rain. Martin: We know, Uncle Tony. We witnessed the report on the television. Tony: Oh. Well, anyway, we're going to close the drain. (Tony and Cooler leave.) Beauregard: Gosh. The way the weather report says, it'll be raining cats and dogs out there. (To Martin) Has it ever rain cats and dogs before? Maybe it has. No, maybe it hasn't. Yes, it has! Oh! I'm so confused! Martin: No, Beau. It has been scientifically proven that neither felines nor canines have ever descended from the sky during a storm. It is only a figure of speech saying that it will be raining very hard today. Worry Wart: I hope it doesn't rain too hard. (Scene to outside Igor's Pup House as it rains. inside, Igor goes to His bed, takes off His glasses, and purrs softly. as He closes His eyes. right next to him, Bright Eyes looks at Igor's Eyes.) Bright Eyes: I guess Whopper was right. You do have romantic feelings for me. Igor: I sure do... in fact-- Huh? (puts on His glasses and after seeing Bright Eyes, He screams like a little girl and falls off His Bed.) Bright Eyes? What are you doing here? Bright Eyes: My dog house got flooded. Igor: Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: It's okay, Iggy. Not all of my stuff got ruined. You don't mind if I sleep in your bed, do you? Igor: I don't mind, Bright Eyes. You're welcome to sleep in my bed. Of course, you'll be under the covers and I'll be sleeping on the floor. This is a kid's cartoon, you know. Bright Eyes: But, Iggy, won't you get cold? Igor: I'll be fine, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Okay. Good night, Iggy. Igor: Good night, Bright Eyes. (Later, Bright Eyes is sleeping in Igor's bed and Igor is lying on a blanket on the floor and resting his head on a pillow.) Igor: I can't believe it. Bright Eyes is in my dog house. (Igor blushes.) Igor: If I'm lucky... (A thought cloud appears over Igor's head and inside is Igor and Bright Eyes in Wedding Wear.) Cooler's Voice: by the power vested in Me, I hereby pronounce You Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride. (Igor kisses Bright Eyes, but the dream ends as Igor falls facefirst.) (The next morning, Gamma, TJ, Howler, Cooler, and Antonio are working on repairing Bright Eyes' dog house. Igor walks up to them with a smile on his face.) Igor: Good morning, guys! (TJ and the others notice Igor.) TJ: Good morning, Igor. Igor: The most wonderful thing happened last night. Gamma: Let me guess, Bright Eyes slept in your dog house last night. Igor: How did you know? Well, Technically, Me and Bright Eyes aren't married. (under His breath) not yet anyway. (Gamma laughs) Gamma: Actually, I was the one who decided that Bright Eyes should sleep in your doghouse. After all, you are her boyfriend. Antonio: And judging by the looks of her doghouse, it might take us a week or two to get it back into perfect shape. Igor: A week, huh? Thanks for telling me. Cooler: Is there something wrong with Bright Eyes staying in your house for a week? We could have her stay at my house if you want. Igor: No! No. I'll take it. I don't mind Miss Bright Eyes staying with Me. It's sort of like she's married to me. But not officially... Howler: Aroo! We're happy to hear that. Igor: I should do something nice for her. Gamma: Why don't you make her breakfast? Igor: That sounds like a great idea, Mr. Gamma. But, no Chocolate. Gamma: Actually, I was thinking that you can make her a nice bowl of dog food and water. Igor: Ohh. Hmm... I'm not sure. I'll let Her decide breakfast. See you later, Mr. Gamma (Later, Bright Eyes is seen making a drawing. Igor approaches her as He looks at Her drawing.) Igor: That's a great drawing, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Thank you, Iggy. Igor: What would you like to eat for breakfast? Bright Eyes: (laughs.) Silly Iggy. It's 2 PM. I think You meant to say "What would You like to eat for Lunch". Igor: Oh. Well, what would you like to eat for lunch? I'll make it for you. Bright Eyes: You don't have to make lunch for me, Iggy. Igor: I don't? (Wags His tail.) Bright Eyes: I can make myself lunch. (Bright Eyes was about to leave, but Igor stops her.) Igor: No no! I'll make lunch for you. What would like to eat, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Actually, I was going to make myself a bowl of dog food and glass of orange juice. Igor: Orange Juice? (raises His glasses.) Ooh. It's not as good as Fresh Water. well, I guess it's okay, as long as it's in small amounts... Bright Eyes: On second thought, you're right, Iggy. I guess a glass of water will suffice. Don't you think so, Iggy? Igor: I'm always looking out for your safety, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Aw! You're so sweet, Iggy. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor. Igor blushes and wags His tail.) Part Two (A while later, Bright Eyes and Igor are watching TV together. Igor is seen crying. Bright Eyes notices him.) Bright Eyes: What's wrong, Iggy? Are you crying? Igor: (Sobbing) Yes. This movie is so sad. Hold me. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor.) Bright Eyes: There, there, Iggy. Let it all out. (Not far, Tony, Cooler, Martin, Elaine, TJ, and Nose Marie are watching. Tony is seen crying.) Martin: What is the matter, Uncle Tony? Tony: (Sobbing) They're such a cute couple. (Bright Eyes sees Iggy write something down.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? (looks at the paper) "Things to do, find a pirate treasure, Make Jolly Roger Flags for the gang, Goad Bright Eyes into pranking Me"? You want me to prank you, Iggy? Igor: Well, you might say that. (Tony is heard sobbing harder.) TJ: Now what? Tony: (Sobbing) Iggy's so nice to let Bright Eyes prank him! TJ: Yeah. I wish Vigor was here to see this. (Vigor enters.) Vigor: I already knew. (Tony, startled, jumps up and lands in TJ's arms.) Tony: How'd you get here? Vigor: I just happened to stop by. Anyway, I already knew that Igor would let Bright Eyes prank him. He told me himself. (They then see Bright Eyes hitting Igor with pie.) Igor: Mmm. Strawberry pie. I like it. (Tony cries again as TJ puts him down.) Tony: (Sobbing) That was so beautiful! I need a moment. (Later, the heroes are eating dinner. Igor is sitting next to Bright Eyes.) Cooler: So, Bright Eyes, how is it, being Roommates with Iggy? Bright Eyes: It's been good. He lets me sleep in his bed. Igor: And I slept on the floor. Cooler: Why, Iggy? Igor: I don't want Bright Eyes to feel uncomfortable. Cooler: Oh. Tony: You're a very nice pup, Iggy. I really hope you and Bright Eyes get married some day. Igor: Thanks, Tony. (After dinner, Igor, Bright Eyes, Gordon, Precious, and Whopper are in the living room. Whopper is seen playing a video game.) Gordon: Use the arrows, Whopper! Whopper: Don't worry. I got it. (Igor yipes and is seen hugging Bright Eyes like a plush.) Bright Eyes: What's wrong, Iggy? Igor: One of the monsters in the game scared me. Whopper: Sorry, Iggy. (pauses the game) Igor: It's okay, Whopper. You don't have to pause your video game for me. Bright Eyes: Will you be okay with watching Whopper play, Iggy? Igor: Yes, Bright Eyes. Carry on, Whopper. Whopper: Sure, Iggy. (continues His game) (3 hours later, Iggy and Bright Eyes is watching Earth's Stupidest Hicks.) Igor: Ha ha ha! Them Russian hicks using a forklift to pour water into a makeshift pool? What a waste of Gasoline! (wraps His arms around Bright Eyes as They both laugh. They then hear crying.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, do you hear crying? (Bright Eyes and Igor turn and see Tony, Cooler, and Gamma. Tony is seen crying.) Igor: Tony, is something wrong? Tony: (Sobbing) You guys are even cuter the second time. This is the most adorable moment I have ever seen. Somebody hold me. Igor: Do You want to see a hick screaming as She's getting a tattoo, or someone accidentally tearing down a tree toward someone's house? (Tony snickers.) Tony: I'd be than happy to join you two. You don't mind, do you? Igor: Please. We don't mind. (Tony sits with Igor and Bright Eyes. As Tony scratches Igor's head, Igor purrs softly.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, Look at this! Those two are getting married and in Camoflauge! Ha ha ha! Igor: Yep! Oh! and the Priest is dressed like a Deer! (Tony laughs hysterically.) Tony: Who goes around swimming while it's 35 degrees outside? Igor: Kinda reminds You of the time I tried to Marry You, huh? Tony: Yeah. I… (Confused) I'm sorry? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes